


Abydos

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate: The Movie
Genre: AU, Episode related: Stargate: The Movie, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to Stargate: The Movie, but a tag set in a universe where Jack and Daniel are women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abydos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karmageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/gifts).



It was late when Danielle walked down the long row of pillars to find Jackie's bedroll. They were going to dial the gate in the morning, hopefully heading home once again. The Abydos people were celebrating. It would be a long time before they got over what they had done over the last few days. Danielle was still a bit freaked out by the whole thing, honestly. If she took time to think about it. She imagined Jackie was too, but Jackie wasn't saying much.

She stood there a second, watching Jackie put her weapon back together. Necessary, and a great way to pass the time. She realized that somewhere along the way she had lost the handgun she'd been issued. What a dumb thing to think about now. She sat down.

Jackie looked over at her. "You washed your hair," she said. Snap, click, went the metal parts in her hands.

"Yes, and it was heaven. I should have cut it before I left; and I wish I'd gone shorter than yours. I don't know what I was thinking." She'd braided it again, still wet. 

"You weren't. None of us knew what we were getting into."

"You can say that again.... How in the world did you get picked for this anyway? I never asked you about that."

"You know. It was a suicide mission. Surely you had figured that out already."

"Well, sure, to an extent, because it was totally unheard of technology, all untried and experimental...." Danielle trailed off because Jackie was just smirking knowingly at her, calling bullshit without ever saying a word. "So. You willingly signed up for a suicide mission."

"Yup."

"I... I don't know what to say to that."

"Nothing to say. It didn't turn out that way, and that's for the best." The M5 was back together. Jackie put it aside on the tarp her bedroll was spread on, and changed her posture, bending her knees up, linking her hands around them. "Are you really staying?"

"Yes. I can't imagine... This is better than anything I can do at home. And Skaa'ra.... He has some ideas about the future. Everything's changing now, for his family. Anyway... What will you tell General West?"

"I'll lie."

"What?"

"I already talked to Kawalsky and Ferretti about it. They'll play along. If I tell them that we left you here among the peaceful aliens, they won't believe it. They'll send more troops, invade, keep exploring for Ra, whom we already killed. There'll be no end to it. If you want these people to live in peace, and be left alone, that's how it has to be."

'Wow. I hadn't had time to think about that part of all of it; I was too focused on what it would be mean to stay here myself. But I get that."

"All right."

Danielle frowned. "Do you have to do that a lot, in the Air Force? Lie about missions?"

"In my line of work, yes. Usually not to the CO, but, basically, yes."

Danielle shook her head. "It's like another world."

Jackie laughed outright that. "No, THIS is another world."

Danielle looked around, at the feasting people, the flickering torches, everything. She tested her resolve to stay, to make a fresh start. Did she really want to do this? Yes, she did. She'd leave the fallout to Jackie and her team.

"How about you? Will you be okay?"

"I think so. I've kind of had a, shall we say, an attitude adjustment."

"Good." They smiled at each other, but Danielle had a sense of something unfinished. "I've never met anyone like you. I didn't know people like you existed."

That made Jackie laugh again. Which was good to hear. "You don't get out much, do you, Dr. Jackson?" And she leaned forward and pulled Danielle into a long hug. She smelled of gun oil and sweat. "Get some sleep. I'm sure you have a busy day ahead of you."

Danielle released her and stood up. "You're sure you'll be okay."

"Sure thing."

"See you in the morning." Danielle looked back, over her shoulder, as she went back up the rows of columns to where her new family was still trading stories around the small fire. Jackie was already stretching out in the shadows, resting up for the trip home.


End file.
